MyMCU
=Phase One: Heroes and Soldiers= Captain America: Super Soldier The movie opens with the Johann Schmidt writhing in the floor after taking Erskine's serum. Nazi soldiers are immediately dispatched throughout the base, as Erskine is alone in a boarded up room. He readies a pistol to kill himself, before Jacqueline Falsworth appears from behind and stops the bullet. Falsworth assists Erskine out of Europe. Steve Rogers is a lowly boy in New York, where he is targeted by another. He gets beaten up for protecting a younger child, as Howard Stark watches. Bucky Barnes arrives to help, and Howard Stark eventually turns in to save him as well. Years pass, and America has entered the war against Germany. Bucky breaks the news to Rogers and Stark (who already knows). Stark laughs it off and goes back to vending his father's stall, eyeing up the one down the road. Bucky and Rogers go to enlist in the military. Bucky makes the cut, but Steve does not. Whilst leaving, an old lady is mugged. Rogers breaks out into a run and chases, before the thief eventually pulls a gun on Rogers and aims for his knee. Barnes tackles Rogers, and instead the bullet hits Steve in the arm. A new intern, around the age of Bucky and Rogers, notices and hurries to take the news to her superiors at the US Army. This lady, Peggy Carter, heads down to Steve's apartment days later. She takes him to the military depot in New York, where he is introduced to Dr. Joseph Reinsten (actually Erskine). Erskine and Steve connect, and they decide to put Steve under. Erskine worringly says it might kill him, but Rogers says that's exactly what soldiers face every day. Rogers turns into Captain America, dubbed Weapon 0 by the United States governor. For their first assignment, the newly-tall and muscular Captain America is shipped over to Britain. Bucky Barnes hides in his luggage and accompanies him. Captain America is introduced to the Invaders: Blazing Skull, armored Silver Scorpion "Elizabeth Barstow", Union Jack, the vampiric "Spitfire" Jacqueline Falsworth, Before they can celebrate, however, they hear of a Nazi The Red Skull and Captain America fight it out. However, just as the two are nearly able to defeat the other, Baron von Strucker arrives. The Red Skull pleads 'no', but all Wolfgang von Strucker says is 'hail Hydra'. He takes the Tesseract in one hand and Satan's Claw in the other, and fires a blast that nearly the Red Skull. The bunker explodes with coolant. The final scene of the movie is Wolfgang von Strucker, eye glowing from ingesting the Deathspore virus and his hand adorned with the Satan's Claw. Fantastic Four The movie begins with Stark Technologies being interviewed alongside Victor van Damme, an associate of the Baxter Corp., as they share their views on the launch of scientist Reed Richards' rocket being launched into orbit by the Baxter Corporation. Stark laughs it off, and calls what they're doing foolish. He makes a snide mark about how Richards couldn't afford to pay their own astronauts, he's doing it himself with a lab assistant, a woman, and a teenager. He says he could have done it if he wanted to, given the power of his technology. Van Damme makes a comment about why he's not doing it, then. Stark fires back and says the same to him, as well as questioning why Susan Storm, van Damme's girlfriend, is going along too. Van Damme is clearly angered by this remark. The space ship launches, but once it successfully reaches orbit, they're hit by an unidentified flying object (which is actually Thor flying through worlds with the Bifrost). They're then doused in a solar flare. One of Stark's companies, Damage Control, rescues them and ships them back down to Earth. Reed Richards and his crewmates wake up in one of Stark's private hospitals, as Reed and Stark suffer a falling out. Stark tells them he just saved them from some government wackos, but Reed isn't grateful. Richards and Stark fight, before Johnny Storm uses his combustion power and scorches one of Stark's suits. Stark casts them out. The Fantastic Four split up. Ben and Reed head back to the Baxter Building, while Johnny and Sue pay a visit to Viktor. Viktor is enamored with the power they've been laced with, and wants a share of their power. He begins collecting samples of their DNA. Meanwhile, a bomber named Harvey Elder emerges, having planted bombs around New York City in an attempt to isolate New York from the mainland. He nearly blows up the Brooklyn Bridge, but Reed Richards arrives. He wraps his body around the bridge to keep it steady. Meanwhile, Elder attacks the rest of the city with bombs. Ben Grimme charges through and protects people from the explosives. Sue Storm sees this happen on television and tries to escape from van Damme. The two split up, with Johnny flying her out of his hotel room and down to the city streets below. Sue discovers her force field abilities and managed to restrict most of their blasts, while Johnny provides air support and bombs Harvey Elder 'back to the stone age'. Van Damme heads back to Europe, where he heads to the mountainside observatory of Herbert Wyndham and his assistant, Jonathan Drew. He takes the particles he grabbed from Sue and Johnny and attempts to integrate them into his own DNA, and the resulting process mutilates his body. He heads back to America and attacks Stark Industries at night, fashioning himself a suit of armor. Victor Van Damme takes over the New York City Metro, and begins to siphon power from the city to feed himself. The news dubs him Doctor Doom, as they call on the Fantastic Four to help. The Four reunite and manage to beat him, but he manages to escape using a wormhole he was siphoning the power to create. Iron-Man Tony Stark holds a press conference, facing falling stock prices after the destruction of New York and Doctor Doom's attack on Stark Industries. He announces a reconstruction plan for New York as well as a world tour, in which he will try to sell new Stark Tech products to foreign companies. A montage is shown, with Stark showing off various technologies and selling high tech weaponry to nations around the globe. Stark finally stops by China, where he is kidnapped by an unknown agent known as the Spymaster. The Spymaster sells him to a man known as the Mandarin, who leads a shady organization known as Hydra. Ho Yinsen has also been kidnapped, and manages to save Stark after Stark threatens the Mandarin. Stark is healed up, and he and Yinsen are tasked with trying to reverse engineer the power of the Asgardian Ten Rings. In the process, Stark discovers the arc reactor. He synthesizes it and creates the first Iron Man suit. Unfortunately, Ho Yinsen dies in the escape. Stark rampages through Madripoor, eventually rocketing off and landing in Indonesia. Here, agents of SHIELD Natasha Romanoff and US General James Rhodes manage to recover him and take him back to the US. Tony Stark holds a press conference, where he is booed by a number of peaceful protesters. He receives numerous threats, where he is told that his kidnapping was deserved. Back at home, Tony Stark perfects JARVIS, whom he completes and initializes into a new suit. The new suit is used as protection during protests. In one such attack, Ebenezer Laughton throws a bag of bricks at Tony Stark and the Iron Man suit nearly repulses his face off. While all hope may seem lost for Stark, an extremist shows herself. The villain Firebrand, later revealed to be At home, Tony Stark tries to take the reign of his business. While gone, his employees had taken control of his company, notably his 'friend' Obediah Stane, and employees Ulysses Klaue and Gregor Shapanka. Shapanka flees to Hammer Industries, where he meets the aging Justin Hammer, enemy of Stark's father. Facing more and more backlash, Tony Stark finally privatizes the company. He announces to the world his plans of the arc reactor, as he works to create a working power grid for New York and begins talks with selling his own technology to SHIELD. He stops selling weapons to foreign militaries. Ebenezer Laughton heads to the Mandarin, who is mutated into receiving powerful fear pheromones. He becomes the Scarecrow. Hammer creates the Blizzard supersuit for his own company. X-Men: First Class Colossus, Magik (albeit a young girl), Jean Grey, Havok, Storm, Iceman, Angel, Beast, Wolverine, Forge are alread members While at the mansion, Jean Grey meets one of the school's resident 'staff', dubbed Wolverine. Yellowjacket The movie opens with an overhead view of the Triskelion, with chairwoman of SHIELD Peggy Carter overlooking the various scientists. She is unfortunately told that she'll have to close off funding for her science projects by a member of the US government, which obviously leaves her peeved. blah blah Hank Pym is a scientist within SHIELD's artificial intelligence as well as its physics department. Pym reveals his ant-controlling helmet to his colleagues, who laugh it off. Hank Pym smiles as his fellow scientists walk out of his room. He puts on the rest of his outfit, activates the Pym Particle, and launches himself into a coliseum filled with his irradiated insects. His computer, dubbed Ultron, releases an insect known as the Scarlet Beetle into the chamber, who taunts Pym, having grown its own intelligence thanks to the experiments. As Pym manages to defeat the Scarlet Beetle, he hears the SHIELD base go into red alert. He grows back to normal size, smashing out of the coliseum he created. He rushes down the hall, still wearing his insect costume, and faces off against the perceived threat. A SHIELD scientist, Alex Gentry, has attacked various SHIELD higher ups in an attempt to kill Peggy Carter due to the cancellation of his project. Just as he begins to smash his way into Carter's boarded up office, Ant-Man leaps from above from an air vent and begins to beat him up. He manages to shrink and dodge the quills, and disables Gentry's suit. He returns back to main size and receives an applause. SHIELD Meanwhile, across the city, =Phase Two= I Am Iron-Man All-New Ant-Man =Ideas= *Do the Yellowjacket thing, then Scott Lang. Maybe include Yellowjacket movie into All-New Ant-Man? *Black Widow backstory in Ant-Man and the Wasp? *First Line movie *Nova and FF are the first Cosmic movies? *Susan Storm is pregnant by FF3. Maybe FF3 is Kang? Before FF3, her pregnancy is revealed in a Galactus or Silver Surfer movie? *Should Stane, Indries, Chessmen be IM1 or IM2? IM2 will probably focus on Tony being a public superhero. Crimson Dynamo will also probably be a big part in IM2, also Spymaster *IM3 can maybe be the Armor Wars storyline? or maybe IM2? Madame Masque? *Captain America: D-Day. Focuses on the downfall of the Invaders and him being trapped in the ice *Doctor Strange's dad is a hoax guy who claims to investigate Asgardian technology, like the Ten Rings? *Wolverine movies: **The Wolverine: Focuses on Wolverine's origin story, as he battles Sabretooth and Mystique in the modern day, assisted by Phoenix. Flashes back between modern-day, youth, and time as a cowboy. maybe he relearns Silverfox? **Wolverine: Weapon-X: Focuses on the Weapon X project during the Vietnam War era, and his escape from the program thanks to Hydra *Civil War movie *Avengers vs X-Men *Mystique solo movie? focuses on her relationships with people like Nightcrawler and Sabretooth from the late 1800's (after the wolverine movie) up to modern-day??? adopts Rogue? *Elizabeth Braddock is sent to infiltrate the X-Men by Captain Britain/SHIELD? Phase One *Thor movie focuses on Thor begin cast out of Asgard for hitting the Baxter shuttle? *X-Men introduced in Phase One? The movie is X-Men: First Class? Focuses on Professor X vs Magneto, along with the Mutants? *Thor movie? Introduces the Ten Rings of the Mandarin? *SHIELD introduced at the end of Fantastic Four? *Focuses on the introduction of heroes to the modern world *We need some street level plots, though. Daredevil? Set up Kingpin for Spider-Man to eventually battle and kill? **Heroes for Hire? *Iron Man villain: **Scarecrow? **Firebrand? Amanda **Blizzard? **Spymaster? *Yellowjacket **Black Knight - injury of young Patricia Starr, leads to Elijah Starr creating something to attack Ant-Man **Scarlet Beetle attacks Triskelion **Liso Trago??? **Hank Pym knocks up coworker's daughter, Janet van Dyne **Hank Pym unleashes Ultron on the world, which tortures him and than vanishes Phase Two *I Am Iron Man - focuses on the consequences of Stark being a public superhero. *Second X-Men movie? Sentinels and Jubi Lee. Maybe they do a DoFP kinda plot, where Magneto turns the Sentinels against them? At the end, Roberto de la Costa, a politician, reveals himself to be a supporter of mutant rights and buys out Trask Industries. Cyclops joins the team, Psylocke is sent by SHIELD. Introduces Polaris. **Maybe Kitty Pryde instead of Jubilee? Jubilee could be Generation X instead *Weapon X movie *second Fantastic Four movie: Introduces Inhumans? Frightful Four? *All-New Ant-Man **Scott Lang's daughter needs medical treatment **Scott Lang steals from Stark **Scott Lang gets caught **Stark has a task for Lang - tracking down Yellowjacket ***Maybe all of this should be included in Avengers Assemble? *Avengers: Assemble? **Ant-Man, Wasp, Thor, Hulk, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye *Namor the Submariner? *Ghost Rider Phase Three *Captain America: HYDRA **idk needs a better name lmao **maybe include Radiance as a SHIELD-Hydra triple agent? *Captain America: Shell Shock **maybe includes the next Iron Cross? Category:Comics